Renal function tests are conducted after single or multiple exposures of rats to a variety of chemical agents to assess the sensitivities and versatilities of the various tests for detecting subtle kidney injury. When appropriate, new or improved methodologies are designed and evaluated. The development of resistance to injury upon repeated chemical exposure and the effect of such or other chemical stresses to the body are also studied.